Shattered
by Brooklyboxx
Summary: This is a story about a 16 year old named Anna in her discovery of her past, love and her fight against self harm. The story will go back and forth between the past and present as she tries to put all the pieces of her past together. -Side note- Sorry for not posting in over a year a lot happened but I ended up getting diagnosed with cancer and needing to have my Kidney removed
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

"Do you love me…?" She whispers quietly after a while.

"Over course I do," he says pulling her closer into his embrace. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

She smiled clinging to him in the darkness finally drifting into sleep.

But that was almsot 4 months ago and now she lay in her room shaking as thunder rolls over head. "Your fine," she whispers over and over again. "Your fine." But nothing could stop her from reliving the memories as she dug her nails into her skin trying to breathe. She lifted up her phone debating on whether to text him or not. It had been 3 months ago since they broke up, and even though they swore they'd still be friends it never seemed to work out that way. A crash of thunder led to her throwing the phone across the room covering her ears trying not to scream.

A flash of light brought her back to that night. To the room where she had lost everything. The memory so clear but also so distant, no matter how hard she tried pieces still were missing from the puzzle and she had no way to put the picture together.

She looked up his shadow sliding across the room to her. She tried to move but found herself immobilized as he came closer his hand reaching from his body to try and touch her. She tried to scream but nothing came out, as the figure drew closer she felt time slow, agonizingly waiting for him be in touch her.

Suddenly he vanished and she was left alone in the dark. All she could her was a far off beeping of her alarm clock as she slowly slid open her eyes revealing her to be in her room. Sitting up she felt hot as sweat fell from her forward head. She breathed deeply as she slowly sat up.

* * *

><p>"Just another nightmare," she sighed, as she reached over turning off the alarm. Pulling her fingers threw her hair she typed her password into her phone looking threw her notifications from the night before, nothing important besides a few game invites. She opened her messages to text her father asking if he had put money into her lunch account.<p>

Quickly her eyes diverted to her most recent text. "oh god," she said clicking on the messages of her ex-boyfriend. Please tell me I didn't text him last night as the screen came up she shall what she had typed.

"I need to talk to you….." it read.

She smiled grimly at the phone as she noticed he didn't reply. So much for always loving me she thought. Setting the phone down she got out of bed to get ready for school.

"Hey Anna did you do the homework?" Lindsey the girl behind her asked. Sighing I turned around handing her the assignment from the other night.

"You should really work on doing your own homework," I said as she took it from my hands.

"I know I just got busy the last couple nights, I knew you'd come through for me anyways thought you never forget to do homework!" Lindsey said quickly starting to copy down the answers.

Your always "busy" I thought as I turned around looking at that board, I turned my phone on checking my notifications. Nothing appeared but the time, I sighed what was I thinking he was going to text me and heroically be there for me like he used to. I sneered at the thought, I'm so naïve. This is the real life no book or fairy tale.

Class ended like always as I walked down the hall to my physics class as I suddenly felt a hand on my head. I turned around to find Aaron behind me smiling wide. What the… I though as we got outside.

"Hi…" I said quietly surprised he was the one to greet me.

"How are you?" He asked looking at me as we continued walking through the throngs of teenagers.

"I'm fine… what about you?" I asked feeling my heart beating faster. I urged myself to relax but I felt the butterflies in my stomach as we continued walking.

"Just a lot of work and homework, I went downtown with some of my friends last weekend though."

"Oh..." I sighed "Sorry about the text last night, I was just having a bad time." I gazed at the ground as we continued down the hall of the science wing.

"Its fine," he said "Well give me a hug this is my class."

I quickly grabbed onto him hugging him, pressing my face into his chest as breathed deeply. I missed his embrace so much more than words could described I missed being in his arms and just for that bit of time being able to forget about everything that hurt so much. I felt myself pull away from him embarrassed by my action but he didn't seem fazed as he said "goodbye" and walked into his class room. I breathed out; face blushing red as I quickly walked to my class the tardy bell ringing as I meandered down the hall smiling stupidly.

For the rest of the day he was all I thought about, I kept replaying all the promises we made the dates, just being with him made me feel safe. Whole. But now I felt trapped, scared and alone. And as I stared into my bathroom mirror I wanted to scream.

Because I knew the only reason he wasn't here by my side was because of me.

* * *

><p>Days seemed to move slowly after that, seeing him in the hall way was more or less the same but felt more heart breaking each time as I slowly came to the realization he wasn't mine anymore. I thought once school began again we'd make up. Fix everything but it never happened despite my best attempts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Happy late Birthday," he smiled as we lay on the carpet in my living room laughing after ending yet another tickle war.

I sighed as I finally caught my breath "No Aaron thanks for today, I had a lot of fun" I turned my head looking at him, his blue eyes illuminated in the dimness of the room. I replayed that day's events as we went shopping with my birthday money around the mall and took photos in the photo booth. God how I wished to kiss him during the pictures but I refrained not wanting to mess up the friendship we had, he was my best friend and I wasn't sure if I could handle loosing that.

I pulled out my phone looking at the time, "Hey you better go home, you're going to be late and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"But I don't want to!" he whined throwing his arms in the air and letting them fall to the ground pouting.

"Oh Aaron come on you know you can see me tomorrow if you want, please it's getting late and I don't want to upset your parents." I said while sitting up.

"Only if you wrestle with me one more time!" He said jumping up.

I giggled at his face as he looked at me ready to pounce "You're such a child," I sneered, "but fine, but then you have to go home no arguments!"

He smiled proudly knowing he had won as we both got ready to fight once again. "Ready, Set, Go" we said in unison as we pushed against each other, catching him off guard I pushed him down pinning him down for a second before he flipped me over and quickly immobilized me placing his knees on my arms leaving him with two free hands.

"I win!" he laughed as he began to tickle me.

"Get off me!" I screamed as I kicked his back, finally after a few seconds he rolled off me and we lay next to each other for a few minutes trying to catch our breaths.

I looked over at him to find he had been staring at me, "Hey you need to go home now, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Pushing out his bottom lip he whimpered "fine! I see you don't really love me"

"Oh shut up and go home before you get in trouble," I laughed a bit stunned by his response. We both got up as I walked him to the door and then out to his car. I hugged him goodbye as the chirping of crickets filled the air. Turning on his ignition to his car I waved goodbye as he drove off, feeling a pang of sadness as I turned to walk inside.

I climbed up the stairs to my room as I flopped onto my bed my dog Bella waiting to greet me. I quickly unlocked my phone texting Aarron.

* * *

><p>Anna: Hey! 10:34pm<p>

Aaron: Hello! Lol 10:34pm

Anna: Your not suppose to text while your driving 10:35pm

Aaron: Maybe you should be texting me then! :D 10:35pm

Anna: Oh shut up , text me when your home 10:35pm

Aaron: But I don't wanna :( 10:36pm

Anna: Do it _ 10:36pm

* * *

><p>I rolled over placing my phone on my desk as I stared at my walls I yawned exhausted as I changed into my pajamas and then set to work on putting away the haul from the mall today I got while with Aaron.<p>

I was almost done when I heard the buzzer of my phone go off I quickly ran to my night stand unlocking my phone to read the message.

* * *

><p>Aaron: I'm home. 10:49pm<p>

Anna: Yay! You didn't get in trouble did you? 10:49pm

Aaron: Nope my parents weren't even awake. 10:50pm

Anna: Yeah but if they were you could have been grounded 10:51pm

and then I wouldn't have been able to see you

tomorrow at all. So suck it up.

Aaron: Your so mean to me! 10:51pm

Anna: I am not! 10:52pm

Aaron: Well hey I'll talk to you tomorrow I have to help my 10:53pm

Dad mow the lawn in the morning then go to work

around noon. But I'll stop by afterwards okay with

Starbucks okay?

Anna: That's cool see you tomorrow, good night 10:53pm

* * *

><p>I locked my phone setting it down on my night stand as I crawled into bed bringing the covers up to my neck Bella snuggling against my leg, keeping my breathing in time with the clock as I tried to fall asleep.<p>

I was awoken by a familiar buzzing of my phone, rolling over I unlocked the phone peering at it with one eye open.

* * *

><p>Aaron: Morning 9:07am<p>

Anna: Hey 9:09am

Aaron: Did I wake you up? 9:10am

Anna: Yeah 9:11am

Aaron: Oh no ! I'm sorry D: 9:11am

Anna: It's fine I needed to take Bella out anyways, you done helping 9:13am

your dad?

Aaron: No were about to start though I just wanted to say hi 9:13am

* * *

><p>I shook my head as I stood in the kitchen, he woke me up just to say "Hi". I rolled my eyes reaching into the pantry taking out a box of cheerios pouring a bowl. As I ate I looked threw my notifications. 34 likes on the picture of me and him at the mall. I smiled as I thought back to yesterday, I wish he was here now I thought.<p>

I worked on chores and homework to help pass the time as I waited for Aaron to get off work, finally at the end of the day I lay on the coach watching Tv, texting him.

* * *

><p>Aaron: Hey I should be off in about 5 minutes then I'll come to your house? Do you 10:05pm<p>

want a chocolate chip Frappuccino?

Anna: Yay! And yeah sounds good!:) 10:05pm

I lay on the coach smiling to myself, excited to finally see him again as I felt my phone vibrate again.

Aaron: Hey bring some blankets and pillows outside I want to watch the stars. 10:09pm

Anna: Can you don't you have to be home soon? 10:09pm

Aaron: It's fine I already talked to my parents about it, I wanna see you 10:11pm

Anna: kk 10:12pm

* * *

><p>I ran to my room rummaging to find some blankets and pillows to bring outside, carrying them down stairs I walked through the front door and started to lay them out in the grass as I heard his car start pulling up. I smiled feeling my heart rate quicken as he parked.<p>

"Hey," I called "I almost got all the blankets set up"

Getting out of the car Aaron handed me my drink flopping onto the ground and putting his hands behind his head. "Well? You going to come lay down with me?" He asked.

Stunned by the fact I had just been standing there, starting at him I scrambled to lie down next to him looking up at the sky. I watched the clouds pass over as I could hear Aaron breathing calmly next to me.

"So why did you want to do this?" I asked looking over at him.

Still looking up at the sky he responded "Well it's so pretty and it was supposed to be a full moon tonight, I figured if I'm going to lay under the stars I'd rather do it with you."

I felt myself flush bright red quickly looking back up at the sky, thankful for the darkness. "So is the little dipper?" I asked pointing up.

"No that's the big dipper he grabbed my hand moving it closer to him and pointed to another cluster of stars. "That's the little dipper."

My heart rate quickened again as he let go of my hand and we lay there for a while staring at the sky. I felt calm as the breeze blew over us. 20 minutes passed before either one of us spoke again.

"Anna, I'll probably need to be heading home soon," Aaron said suddenly.

"What?" I asked jerking awake haven't realizing I was dozing off.

"I need to go home." He repeated

"Oh, okay" I quickly stood up and we walked to his car.

I felt my heart beginning to sink as yet again he was leaving. Abruptly he turned to me grabbing me by both the shoulders. "Fuck it" he said.

"Wh…?" I tried to say but swiftly I felt Aaron's lips pressed against mine and his arms wrapped around me tighter. We stopped for both of us to catch our breaths and kissed again his hand reaching into the back of my hair and holding it firmly as we kissed deeply.

Suddenly thoughts began to flood my mind. What is he doing? Why? Is this real?

After what felt like forever Aaron stepped back looking at me. We both stood there silent as the cricket's chirped in the silence.

"Why… why did you do that?" I asked looking down at the ground my face bright red.

"Because I don't want to deny myself anymore, I want to prove to everyone and myself that if I want something I'm willing to get it." He said looking up.

I stared at him still stunned at what he said.

"Well I better be going" He spoke as he quickly got into his car and drove off. I stood there frozen as I replayed the kiss in my mind.

He kissed me I thought. He Kissed me.. I shook my head as I picked up the blankets carrying them inside. As I got to my room I flopped on to my bed smiling.

He kissed me.


End file.
